Sleepover and a game of T or D
by nclhdrs1717
Summary: After an unsuccessful relationship Jack and Kim are fighting for their lives with broken hearts and broken bones.
1. A game of T or D

Again i apologize if his sound like your own story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Hershey's products

No ones POV

After a long two hour training session everyone hit the showers, because frankly they stunk. Once everyone was out Jack asked if everyone wanted to come over for a sleepover. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie all called home to check to see if it was ok with their parents before leaving with Jack. Kim, the only girl out of this odd mix of teens did not have to call home since she was currently staying at the Anderson residence while hers and his parents were away for two weeks on business. Once the boys got the all clear they all headed for Jack's talking about random things. They left the dojo discussing the people and things at school and arrived talking about the existence of non-existent beings. Upon arriving everyone threw down their bags and ran to Jack's home theatre. Oh ya, by the way, the Andersons are rich if you hadn't noticed yet. The decided to watch a Bobby Wasabi movie marathon, fitting in as many movies as possible until boredom fell upon them which did not take long. After the third movie the gang decided upon a game of spin the bottle truth or dare. Milton spun first and it landed on Jerry.

"Truth or dare?" Milton asked.

"Truth" Jerry replied quickly.

"Who are you currently experiencing many chemical reactions for causing more than friendly feeling to flood you cranium every time you are within a certain radius of the person?" Milton questioned while everyone cocked their heads to the side, "Basically who do you like." Milton clarified for the group who nodded in understanding.

"Um...well...you see...I...uh...Kelsey." Jerry said nervously.

"Dude I thought you got over her?" Jack asked.

"Hey! Yo man! Only one question a round!" Jerry yelled and Jack held his hands up in defeat. "WOO! My turn yo!" Jerry hollered. He spun and it landed on Jack. Jerry decided to have a little fun with this game and try to get Jack and Kim to finally admit their feeling for one another. He winked at Milton and Eddie who picked up on it immediately.

"Truth or dare?" Jerry asked with a devious grin on his face.

"Dare." Jack said and Jerry had the perfect thing in mind.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Jerry said smirking while Milton and Eddie chuckled. Jack groaned but did what he was told. He pulled off his shirt and Kim looked away so that she wouldn't get caught starring at his perfectly built body and gorgeous six-pack of his. Jack spun the bottle and it landed on Eddie.

"Truth or dare?" Jack asked Eddie. Who asked for a dare. "I dare you to go the rest of the night without eating." Eddie moaned loudly while everyone else laughed. Even though it was ten o'clock, they knew Eddie could barely go five minutes without eating so another two or three hours would kill him. After putting down the chips he was currently eating he spun the bottle and it landed on Kim who also asked for a dare. Oh Eddie was gonna make a show out of this one.

"I dare you to eat a Hershey's Kiss off of Jack's six-pack." Eddie said and Milton and Jerry ooed. Kim apologized to Jack for what was about to happen as he layed down and Eddie aced the Kiss right smack dab in the middle. On the outside Kim remained calm and collected, however on the inside she was freaking out. She bent over and took the chocolate and in her mouth, causing her lips to brush against Jack's abs and looked like she was kissing him. This made the guys chant even more.

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on me?" Jack asked flashing his cocky grin at Kim who replied with a good sock to the arm, which he then rubbed in pain.

Kim spun the bottle and it landed on Milton and this went on for around an hour before yawns were heard coming from the guys. Kim ended up kissing Jerry, making out with Jack, and changing into a bikini top, now leaving her in short Jean shorts and a bikini. Jack, along with making out with Kim, had to go outside and yell 'i love Kim' at the top of his lungs and for some reason had to punch a hole in the wall. The guys all went to the guest room the sleep so Kim went with Jack to his room. Snoring could be heard from all of the guys but Jack and Kim couldn't sleep. As was mentioned before the Anderson's are rich so Jack took Kim down to the pool. He jumped in and Kim followed. Kim got lost in Jack's beautiful, chocolaty brown eyes before letting the truth slip. "Jack about earlier, the truth is a actually do have a crush on you and I completely understand if you don't feel the same way b-" she was cut off by a warm pair of lips that she now recognized pushing against hers. She kissed him back before he pulled back to tell her something.

"Kimmy I have loved you for a long time now." Jack said smiling at her. She kissed him once again and the rest of the night was history. They woke up the next morning on a pool raft with their legs tangled together and Jack's arms protectively around Kim. She woke up to some hair being pushed out her face gently and Jack kissing the top of her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. They were both truly in heaven now and nothing could tear them apart.


	2. Regrets and broken hearts

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: i do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

I woke up after the best night of my life thinking...wow. It all felt like a dream it was so surreal. I looked into Jack's dreamy chocolate brown eyes and he stared into mine and he smiled. This moment was perfect and I wished I could freeze time and just stay here with him, feeling his warmth around me, just us. But of course Jerry, Milton, and Eddie came outside and stared at us in awe, way to ruin the romantic moment. They all started cheering, screaming at the top of their lungs and I heard things along the lines of, "I knew it!" or, "Finally!" Jack let go of me and slid off the pool raft and into the water. The splash awoke me, telling me, this is all actually happening, it's real. It was an odd feeling I must say, being with Jack, and this will change how our circle of friends will work. This worried me. What if we break it off? Could we ever go back to the way we were?

"Hey Jack?" I say, "Do you ever wonder what this might lead to?" Jack changed is facial expression, giving me more of a confused look.

"Well," he started, "Hopefully this will lead to...you know...us" he said to me sweetly.

My heart skipped a beat but I still felt a bad feeling in my stomach. It was as if the world was telling me don't rush into this, this isn't supposed to happen yet. "You know, I mean with the changes with our friends you know, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. It will change some things Jack." I told him with pure honesty with a hint of regret.

Jack just looked at me; it looked like he was confused and worried at the same time. He looked like he wanted to say something but again Jerry chimes in, ruining the moment, "I will arrange a swag date for you lovebirds! Come on Jack, I'll help you with getting the ladies." He said grabbing Jack's arm, attempting to pull him out of the pool.

I guess it's too late now. There is no going back now, "Go on Jack, meet you at our date I guess," I said still worried. Our friends, being themselves will go over the top.

"Bye Kimmy, I love you." as he leaves I think, 'This may be the best thing or the worst thing I've ever done.' But then a new thought crossed my mind. He loves me. He said he loves me, oh god what have I done?

Later at out date after I took a shower and got dressed I got a text from Jack. He asked for me to meet him at the dojo in fifteen minutes so I grabbed my phone and wallet and a pair of his keys and headed out the door, locking it behind me. When I got there I didn't see anyone at first but someone pulled me into the girl's locker room and by instinct I gave them a kick to the stomach. I turned around quickly to see who my attacker was and who I saw surprised me.

I saw Jack lying on the ground groaning, clutching his stomach. I bent over quickly helping him up. "Oh my god Jack! I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you are you alright?" I said hurriedly. I helped him sit on the bench and he was still in a lot of pain so I left to get him some ice and when I came back he was still in the same position he was when I left him. I handed him the ice and sat back down next to him rubbing his back.

After about ten minute he finally he the strength to speak, "You've got some leg there." He said managing out a small laugh and I smiled back at him. After another groan he continued, "Well I wondering if you wanted to go to a movie because the guys are getting on my nerves, but now I'm not feeling up for it." He said wincing when he shifted to look at me.

"I am so sorry Jack, you know I am. But how about we just go back home and you can lie down, that will leave a pretty big bruise." I told him quietly and very apologetically.

"I know you are, and that sounds great, but he guys can't see us otherwise they will never shut up and just follow us." He said with a lot of emphasis on the never.

"I'll take care of that." I said taking out my phone and texting them that if they didn't spend all day practicing and Jack and I didn't see considerable improvement next practice then we would break up. "We are all good as long as we can get out of here in five minutes." I told him standing up. He gave me a 'what are you talking about look' and I showed him the text. He nodded and he helped him up while he groaned. I put his arm over my shoulder and help support him as we walked back to his house in comfortable silence, except for a few winces or groans coming from Jack. When we got up the steps I unlocked the door and helped him to the couch in his family room downstairs. We just sat down and talked about stuff. We talked about karate, school, and resent news. Eventually he started just talking and talking about something and I kissed him to shut him up. But it didn't feel like before. I wasn't ready for that yet, us, Jack and I, a couple. I pulled away quickly and looked away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me with genuine concern.

I couldn't look at him, but I could imagine his face. It would be filled with worry and concern and a bit a hurt. When I turned to face him that was exactly what I saw. "I'm sorry Jack it's just…" I couldn't finish, I knew it would crush him. I looked deep into his eyes, "I can't. I'm not ready. I just can't." And with that I got up and locked myself in my room upstairs, leaving him there on the couch speechless.

'What have I done?' I thought to myself.


	3. Dates and gone for good

This is not the end. Its just another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Jack's POV

Kim just ran out on me after saying "I'm sorry Jack it's just…I can't. I'm not ready. I just can't." And with that she left me alone, with her words still hanging in the air. I couldn't believe it, when I finally took in her words I felt like my heart was being crushed. I didn't know what to do go upstairs and talk to her, or just leave her alone? If I didn't talk to her then t would make some awkwardness between us since she was staying in my house while our parents were away. So I found the strength to get up and climbed the stairs to go talk to her.

Kim's POV

I heard a knock on the door. My mascara was running, my face was red as a tomato, and I looked like a wreck. I see Jack walk in with his emotions torn between hurt and confused

"Are you sure?" He said with compassion but I could still tell that what I said had hurt him.

I had to think about before I answered, 'Should I tell him?', but I came to the conclusion that he could take it. "I'm sorry Jack I'm just not ready for us yet. Can we just forget this ever happened? I'm just not ready" As I told him this is face softened.

"You sure about this?" Jack asks.

I breathed in deeply, "Yes."

Without saying another word, he turned to leave. Once he reached the door he turned to say something, "Kim," I looked up at him, "When you are ready I will be there waiting." And with that he closed the door and I went back to crying. I still have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach though, but I'm am sure that this is the right thing to do. Then again if this is the right thing to do, why aren't I happy? Hours later I cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

Jack's POV

I didn't get a wink of sleep. I was thinking, thinking about Kim. I left for the dojo for some early morning practice and surprisingly, everyone is there, including Kim Crawford.

We all talking about annoying assignments and teachers when Jerry, being Jerry broke the ice wanting to be kept frozen, "So, Jack, Kim, how have you too been," giving us a cheeky smile and nudges. It was so quiet I swear you could hear the cracks of my heart as the subject was brought up.

Kim's POV

"Well?" Eddie said breaking the awkward silence. The rest of the gang looks at us intently. However, unlike Jerry and Eddie, Milton's look turned into a sympathetic look as he understood what happened he was about to speak up but I cut him off.

"We don't want to talk about it." I said, looking down at the floor. No one else says anything for the rest of the time and after we all went our separate ways, even Jack and I didn't say a thing as we walked into his house.

The next day was Monday, and that meant school. This means which means talking to the guys, and sitting next to Jack. God, this is going to be one of the longest days ever. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and walked out the door fifteen minutes earlier than I had to, knowing Jack he was probably still asleep, and I wasn't really in the mood to talk with him right now so I just left. When I got to school all of my cheer 'friends' pulled me over to the side and told me that the captain of the basketball team, Joseph Colton, was going to ask me out and how I had to say yes. They all ran away when they saw him coming over and wished me luck. "Hey Kim." He said approaching me.

"Hey Joseph." I said back to him, plastering a smile on my face.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday night, pick you up at seven?" He said leaning against the locker, trying to look cool.

"Sure…" I said unknowing tat Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were standing right behind him and when he walked away I saw them. Their hands were in the air and the mouths were hanging open, but they just stood there like statues. "What?" I said uncomfortably as they stared at me.

"How could you do this to Jack? You break it off with him and forty-eight hours later you agree to go on a date with another guy? How could you?" Milton yelled at me. I completely forgot about Jack. A wave of guilt rushed over me as the warning bell rang and I walked to class.

I avoided Jack the whole week, hard being that I was staying at his house, until Friday came around. "Hey guys I have to leave early see you tomorrow." They all just waved as I left, thanking god no one asked any questions.

Jack's POV

After Kim left I asked the guys if they know where she went.

"You mean you don't know?" Jerry asked me and this confused me.

"Know what?" I asked back.

"She has a date with Joseph Colton tonight how do you not know?" Eddie answered.

My hands clenched into fists and they saw I was angry. "I suggest you leave now." I tried to saw calmly, for I knew I was about to break a whole lot of stuff and I didn't want them to be added to the list. They knew what was about to happen so they all ran home as fast as they could. Luckily Rudy had left early because his cat was sick so he wasn't there to witness this side of me. I couldn't hold any of my anger in anymore. I broke every dummy, broke every bow staff, destroyed that gate that we chained Rudy to, broke a window, and completely destroyed the wall that I threw that poser, Author into. By the time I was done venting it looked like a tornado went through the building. I ran home and locked myself in my room to avoid both seeing Kim, and her seeing me. I fell asleep before she got home and had a deep sleep.

Kim's POV

I actually had a good time with Joseph. We went to see a movie and got dinner at Circus Burger. When I got home I quietly went upstairs and went to sleep having a good dream, reliving our date. When I woke up on Saturday I got dressed and went to the dojo. When I walked in I saw Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy throwing broken stuff into plies. It looked like a hurricane had blown through the building and literally destroyed everything. "Oh my god! What happened?" I asked shocked and confused. Who would do this?

"Jack happened." Milton told me angrily.

"Why did you do it Kim? Huh? Why did you break it off with Jack?" Rudy asked sounding disappointed.

"I didn't I told him I wasn't ready for us yet, because I wasn't and I'm still not." I told them still shocked.

"Oh so you're not ready for a relationship with Jack but you are with Joseph?" Eddie asked me.

"What? No!" I said defensively.

"Oh really so what did you do last night Kimmy huh?" Jerry asked angrily.

"I went on a date- Oh god that why he did this?" My voice softened.

I heard the bell on the door and we all turned around to see Jack. "Jack I'm so sorry! It's just-"

"Save it Kim. I think it's better if you go back to your own house." He said to me and turned to Rudy. "Here is the money to make up for what I did. Also I think it would be best if I stopped coming here." Rudy took the check that Jack gave him and nodded. The guys also nodded as he left, never to return. That's it. Just like that he walked out of our lives.


	4. Deals and violent surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

Yet again I find myself in a room thinking, 'What just happened?'. My head is filled with so many different emotions, it's like my head's about to explode. 'It's my life and I'm going to do what I wanna do with it' I think to myself, trying to make myself feel better. Apparently that worked and I woke up the next morning feeling awful. Scratch that, no it didn't. My head was hurting from all the thinking. 'What will I do at school', 'What if I see him', 'What have I done'. STOP THINKING KIM! I mentally slap myself to get back to reality. I got ready for school and headed out the door. When I arrived I looked around every corner to try to find him...so I can hide from him. Luckily I made it to my first class safe and sound.

Jack's POV

When I saw her in the hallway I saw Kim and she glanced over at me but I looked away, for she is the last thing I want to see. 'It's my life and I'm going to do what I wanna do with it' I thought to myself. I had already changed everything around so I wouldn't have to talk with her. I changed my schedule, I changed my friends, I changed phone numbers, and I changed dojos. That is right, I changed dojos. I Jack Anderson am now a Black Dragon. My heart is pained when I see the rest of the guys sorrowful looks so I began walking away before someone stopped me.

"Wait Jack!" Eddie says, running to me trying to catch up with me in the hallway. Milton and Jerry follow him.

"Yo, Jack, man, what's with the getup, its total swag. What you trying to pull something on the Dragons? I want in." Jerry exclaims. Ya, I know I'm not completely dressed like a Black Dragon, I still play by my own rules, but I'm wearing the jacket.

"Oh this," I said pulling up the collar, "Uniform from my new dojo." The guys all look at me shocked. I just brushed it off and began to walk away again until they all spoke up.

"You're a Black Dragon?" They all yelled.

"Ya. I made a deal with Ty." I told them, but they were still in shock.

"What deal? We miss you Jack come on, please, please, rejoin the dojo." Milton said pleading getting down on his knees.

"Is Kim still there?" They just look at the ground not daring to say a word. "Well there's you answer, and I suggest you leave me alone. It would be best if we weren't seen together. Plus, you heard nothing about the deal." I said, as the bell rang, I walked to my next class.

Milton's POV

"God! Without out Jack we are gonna get crushed!" I was talking with Jerry and Eddie.

"Look there he is!" Jerry yelled.

"Wait Jack!" Eddie yelled, running after Jack, while Jerry and I followed.

"Yo, Jack, man, what's with the getup, its total swag. What you trying to pull something on the Dragons? I want in." Jerry exclaimed. Jack was wearing Black Dragon jacket, I know he never really liked their suits but its required for boys, and I also know Jack likes to play by his own rules.

"Oh this," Jack said pulling up the collar, "Uniform from my new dojo." We all looked at him in shock. He began to walk away but we spoke up.

"You're a Black Dragon?" We all yelled in unison.

"Ya. I made a deal with Ty." As he told us this I started wondering what Ty could possibly want with Jack.

"What deal? We miss you Jack come on, please, please, rejoin the dojo." I pleaded getting down on my knees.

"Is Kim still there?" We all just look at the ground no one wanted to say anything. "Well there's you answer, and I suggest you leave me alone. It would be best if we weren't seen together. Plus, you heard nothing about the deal." As said this, the bell rang, and we all walked to out next classes next class.

Eddie's POV

School went by very fast and I called Jerry and Milton telling them to all meet me at Falafel Phil's. When they got here we all sat in our normal booth. "Ok we need to talk about Jack." I said breaking the silence.

"Yo man what's up with him?" Jerry asked confused.

"He joined the Black Dragons and made some deal with Sensei Ty." Milton explained to Jerry.

"So not swag, man." Jerry said shaking his head.

"What could Ty possibly want with Jack?" Milton asked.

"I have no idea but I think we will find out soon." I replied. "How are we gonna tell Kim that Jack is now a Black Dragon?" At the thought of this we all groaned. We were going to have to tell her sometime.

Kim's POV

By the time the day was done everyone was ignoring me. The only good thing I have to keep me happy is Joseph and the cheerleaders. I sat with them at lunch and they are always perky and happy as if they don't have a care in the world. Plus, everything is going great with me and Joseph. He talks to me all the time and hugs me, and buys me things, and cheers me up. He's like a replacement for Jack, but he will never be the same guy. Jack is just different, I could be my normal self around him but I'm still on the girly I need help stage with Joseph. I know what I did to Jack was bad but still he needs to move on. STOP THINKING ABOUT JACK! With Joseph I am beginning to feel happy again. He makes everything look better. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone buzzed. Joseph texted me to ask if I wanted to come over, I said sure and walked over to his house. I knocked on the door and he invited me in. When I walked in he took he to the backyard.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"I wanna talk." He replied, surprisingly seriously.

"Ok…..? What about?" I asked him again.

"I know about you and Jack. I don't want you to try to go near him, or ever talk to him again." He said extremely seriously.

"What? Who told you?" I was getting worried but my voice was filling with anger.

"That is irrelevant." He sounded like a robot. I was honestly freaking me out.

"Well that is not a problem he is kinda avoiding me, but why do you care?" I started quietly but by the end I was yelling.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. He felt up my shirt and around my body. "Because I want you all to myself." He hissed through his teeth. I screamed and he slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground. I was too shocked to fight back. He kicked me in the ribs. Then, he pulled me up and squeezed me face, making me look at him. "I wouldn't try anything Kimmy or you'll be broken before you can call for little Jackie's help." He pulled me upstairs to his bedroom and threw me on the bed. Every time I tried to resist him he would hit me again. He was trying to pull off my jeans after he got my shirt off so I grabbed a lamp and smashed it over his head. He was knocked unconscious and I pulled my shirt back on and ran out of his house.

I ran all the way home and locked myself in my room. I was too scared to do anything. I jumped when I heard the front door open and Joseph scream my name. "Kimberly get your ass down here right now!" I was so scared I forgot to lock the front door, nice move Kim. I faced palmed which hurt because he had slapped me so many times. I groaned in pain, quickly covering my mouth when I heard feet running up the stairs. "I know you are up here somewhere Kimberly just come out." I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed the only person I could think of. I was relieved when he picked up "Jack please help me. He's trying to hurt me!" I whispered into the phone.

Jack's POV

I got a call from an unknown number and picked it up. I heard Kim whispering into the phone. "Jack please help me. He's trying to hurt me!"

Then, I heard Joseph say, "You have nowhere to go now Kimmy and no one to help you." Kim screamed before the line went dead. I dropped my phone and ran.


	5. Rescues and chats

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It +there are swears in this chapter

Jack's POV

I dropped my phone and ran. Sure Kim had hurt me but if she got hurt or…killed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, especially if I could have helped. I ran all the way to Kim's house. The front door was wide open along with all the other doors in the house. I quickly ran upstairs, two at a time, to Kim's room. I hated the sight I saw. There was Joseph, stripped all the way down to his boxers towering over, and holding down a bruised, bloody, and naked Kim lying barely conscious on her bed.

"What hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, clenching my fists.

He turned and faced me with a devilish smirk forming on his lips, "Oh just having some fun. Don't worry Anderson she loves me unlike you. She is mine now and she wants this."

"Loves you my ass!" I yelled at him once again. I couldn't take see her like this, so vulnerable. I lunged at Joseph and threw a storm of perfectly aimed punches and kicks at him until he picked up his clothes jumped out the window and ran. I raced back over to Kim and picked her up in my arms. "Kim? Kimmy answer me." I begged slightly shaking her. She just groaned in response and started mumbling things. "I can't hear you Kimmy, say it louder." I instantly regretted those words realizing how creepy they sounded as they escaped my lips.

"No. Please stop. Please don't hurt me anymore." She whimpered. She was shaking rapidly.

"No. No I won't hurt you. It's me. It's Jack." I said this quietly whispering it in her ear.

"Jack." She whispered as she hugged me, or attempted to with all the strength she had left which wasn't very much. I dressing her in a loose and very big t-shirt to wear, and grabbing her phone, I picked her up and carried her back to my house. It sure was a good thing mine and her parents had left town again for a month this time.

Kim's POV

Jack carried me back to his house I think. I'm not so sure where I am but I am on a bed, in a huge t-shirt, with someone gently cleaning my cuts and bruises. I kept falling drifting in and out on consciousness. Every time I woke back up I screamed only to be reassured by Jack that everything was ok and that he was the only one there. When he finished he gave me some pain killers and I managed to stay up for about four hours, or long enough to explain what happened. I told him the whole story, from the call with Joseph, to when he found me. When I finished I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore, and I broke down and cried. I cried into Jack until I fell asleep while he laid there with me. He was stroking my hair and kissing my head singing to me softly. He sang me Fix You by Coldplay. He was decent singer, but that's not really important anymore. "Thank you Jack." I managed to say before drifting off into a deep sleep. I had the most unpleasant dream…

Jack's POV

After Kim fell asleep her phone went off and I was both pissed and angry when I saw the message. It was from Joseph and it read:

To: Kim

From: Joseph

Kimmy i'm warnin u. If u don't stay away from little Jackie he'll end up dead. i'm comin 4 him nxt time.

This worked me up so much I swear you could see it steam rising from my head. I went downstairs to avoid waking Kim up and broke our grand piano, I was so mad. If he tries anything I swear he will eat those words and I won't be the one dead. Then again, if I don't complete my deal with Ty I will probably end up dead. I heard screaming from upstairs which snapped me out of my thoughts and ran back up. Thank god it was just Kim and there was no one else there. I ran over to her so she wouldn't have to get up.

"Jack! I had a terrible dream Joseph actually, you know what, and then he killed you just for caring about me." She was crying and shaking again. She hugged me tightly before apologizing for everything, how she broke it off with me, accepting Joseph's invitation, literally everything she could have possibly apologized for.

"Shhhhhh, Kim its ok I forgive you." I told her and she looked at me surprised.

"You do? Really? After everything I've done you can forgive me just like that?" She questioned me whimpering for she had just finished crying yet again.

"Yes and I hate seeing you like this. Now please, please answer my one question." I begged her.

"What is it?" She asked still sniffling.

"Why weren't you ready?" I asked her, "You don't have to answer me yet if you don't want to." I told her when she looked away from me at the wall and brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly.

"Thank you. I want to tell you soon but not now. I'm not ready to tell you yet." She answered me.

"It's ok. I can wait." I told her. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

Kim's POV

"I have one more question," I nodded telling Jack to go on, "Did you, you know, loose it?" He asked me uncomfortably.

"Thank god no. No I did not lose my virginity to that bastard." I said angrily. Jack sighed in relief. "But I have some questions for you."

"What questions could you possibly have for me?" He asked me sarcastically.

"Well for starters. Do you think we could go back to the way we were, before any of this ever happened?" I partially begged him.

"No I don't think we can." He answered me seriously. I stared at him in shock.

* * *

><p>I update one chapter a day for those of you who are begging for updates. Just letting you know I have chapters 6, 7, and 8 written so there will be updates pretty much everyday.<p> 


	6. The truth and a scream of pain

**Normally I would wait but because I have gotten so many emails and stuff about updating I WILL BE NICE THIS ONE TIME!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

"But I have some questions for you."

"What questions could you possibly have for me?" He asked me sarcastically.

"Well for starters. Do you think we could go back to the way we were, before any of this ever happened?" I partially begged him.

"No I don't think we can." He answered me seriously. I stared at him in shock.

"What? Why not? Jack please!" Now I was begging him.

"Because Kim. You know deep down to we can't, with all that has happened. Our lives are different now." He explained this sincerely, taking my hands. I could feel tears flooding my eyes yet again.

"I know," I whispered, trying to hold back my tears, "But at least come back and be a warrior again, we need you Jack." I was on the verge of tears, barely managing to get the words out.

"As much as I would like to Kim, I can't."

"But- I- I- don't understand. What's holding you back?" I whipped my eyes. What could possibly be standing in his way? That's when I saw it, a red jacket, with a dragon on the back. "You didn't." I said in disbelief, I mean Jack and the Black Dragons do not and never will mix.

"I did that's why I can't go back yet." He told me.

"How could you?" I was furious now. I was yelling at him, something I really didn't want to do right now.

"I was hurt Kim! I made a pretty stupid choice I agree and now I made a deal with Ty that I really don't want to carry through with but I'm being forced to!" As he yelled this my curiosity grew as my anger left.

"What deal Jack?" He looked away from me and slid his back down the wall. I went over to him and sat next to him. "Jack? What deal?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked me worriedly.

"Promise." I said calmly.

"He wants me to challenge...Rudy…at our next tournament against you guys. If I beat him then he loses his ranking as a third-degree black belt. Rudy will then only be a second degree black belt and Ty will have a higher rank than him." Jack sounded ashamed as he said this. **A/N: I made this up, I don't think it's actually true**

"Won't you get your third degree ranking?" I asked him, because it's something I know he's always wanted to earn.

"Ya, but that's not the worst part," he looked like he was going to start crying, "Ty wants me to challenge everyone in the dojo. If I beat all of you then the dojo will close forever. And if I don't win then he'll- he'll…" **A/N: I made this up too; I don't think this is actually possible**

I put my arm over his shoulder as I saw a single tear roll down from his eye. This must be crushing him. Jack would never do this to anyone.

I needed to know what Ty would do and how Jack joined, because Jack hates Ty, still, and would never voluntarily join the Black Dragons, so being myself I asked him, "Jack what is the real reason you are doing this?"

"No. I won't tell you." He folded his arms on his knees and put his head on them. I moved in front of him.

"Come on Jack. You can tell me. Please tell me." I was trying to reassure him and trying to be there for him, but it sounded like I was begging.

"No. No I won't." He said sternly but his voice turned into a whisper, "I can't."

"Why not?" GOD KIM STOP YELLING! HE'S IN ENOUGH PAIN ALREADY! I was mentally scolding myself.

"HE'LL HURT YOU THAT'S WHY!" Jack broke down. "He told me he would hurt me and the person that I love the most." I felt bad instantly so I pulled him into a hug and let him cry, just as he did for me. "I don't really care about myself though. I thought this was enough now I have to deal with Joseph too."

"What?" What did Joseph have anything to do with this?

"Nothing." He looked like he regretted saying that but he said it it's too late to take it back now.

"What did he say?" I asked him sternly, grabbing his shoulders.

"Check your last text from him." I grabbed my phone and read the text. "Why didn't you tell me?" I was doing it again.

"Cause I knew you'd freak!" I can tell he still really cares for me. Why did I say I wasn't ready? None of this would have happened.

Then, my phone buzzed and I checked the text.

To: Kim

From: Joseph

I knw u r with him. Say ur goodbyes kimmy! He will b gone in less thn a week.

Luckily, Jack was still sniffling and whipping away his tears so he didn't notice the text message or that I got one. After he recovered he asked if I wanted to go back to my house or stay with him.

"Can I stay here? I don't really like my house at the moment." Jack replied with a nod.

Jack gave me a pair of pj pants that I put on, even though they were a little big, they were better than nothing. We walked downstairs and I saw on the calendar under Saturday it said: Karate- BD vs. WW. So that's when the plan goes down? It's in less than a week, so I couldn't help but feel as if there was a connection between the Black Dragon's and Joseph. I walked over to Jack in the kitchen, in the process hitting my hip on the counter. I screamed and pain as hit came in contact with one of my multiple bruises and collapsed on the ground. Jack rushed over to me as I clutched my side. He picked me up gently and carried me over to the couch. He left for about thirty seconds before he returned with an icepack. When he set it on my hip I felt instant relief. I was about to thank him when someone knocked on the door and Jack left to get it, after telling me to stay where I was. The next thing I heard scared me to death. I heard the door open and then I heard a yell and Jack scream in pain.


	7. Bruised, bloody, and skipping school

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

After I heard Jack scream, I was terrified. Who or what could possibly do that to him? I was about to get up when Jack came running back. He had a large slice on the side of his head and the blood was trickling down the side of his face.

"You have to hide somewhere." He whispered trying to hide his pain.

"Where?" I asked him quietly.

"Anywhere where he won't find you and you'll be safe. But not the basement" Jack said quickly turning around and giving me a slight shove when he heard footsteps. I ran into a utilities closet that I knew had a steel door and locked from the inside.

"I told you not to hang around them anymore." I could hear Ty through the door.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked innocently.

"Oh don't you play that game with me. I know you talked to them at school, and you saved her." Ty responded coldly. Jack didn't reply to that. The next things I heard were something I never wanted to hear. Jack's screams. What could Ty be doing to him? I began to cry. I wrapped my hands over my mouth to prevent myself from making any noise. The scrams must have gone on for fifteen minutes before they were reduced to groans. I knew that Jack couldn't take much more. "I'm going to stop here. I need you in shape for Saturday. Don't worry Jackie boy, I made sure not to break any bones." I heard one last thud before the front door open and close. I waited about ten more minutes to make sure Ty left before leaving the closet.

The sight I saw scarred me to death. There was Jack lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The counter had blood on the edge and I was running down the cabinet. Jack had cuts on his arms and blood running from his forehead and nose and mouth. His shirt was torn up and was covered in blood. I ran over to him. I gently touched his face and he flinched.

"Jack. Jack? Jack! Answer me!" I was crying again. Seeing him like this was heart breaking.

"Kim." Jack groaned and tried to sit up but I gently pushed him back down.

"Don't move." I told him before running upstairs and grabbing two boxes or gauze pads, medical tape, alcohol, and towels. I ran back downstairs to Jack who obeyed my orders and stayed where he was. First, I cut his shirt off before I whipped all the blood off the cuts and slashes on Jack's skin with water and towels. I went through two bath towels cleaning him up alone. Now for the painful part for both him and me, "This is going to hurt." I said sympathetically.

"Just get it over with." He said as I whipped off the torn skin with alcohol. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and winced in pain. I hated doing this to him. When I finished that I wrapped his injuries in gauze and taped it in place. I went upstairs and got Jack some clean clothes since his were torn open and drenched in blood. When I came back down I helped him get out of his jeans into some sweats and a t-shirt. Yes, this was VERY awkward for me but no that I think about it, Jack saw me naked. I shuddered at the thought. I looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked him, wondering why he was looking at me so oddly.

"Why did you shudder?" He asked and I was confused. How did he notice that?

"Did you, well, you know, uh…" I couldn't get the words out.

"See you naked?" He finished for me, "Ya…about that look I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"No, you got me out of there, so if that meant seeing me naked, thank you, again." I told him. When I finally got him dressed I helped him over to the couch. We just sat there for hours watching random shows and channel surfing until we fell asleep. When I woke up I felt my head on what feel to be a chest and an arm around my waist. 'Oh, great' I thought to myself as I saw the position Jack and I were in. "Jack," I nudged him, "Jack wake up."

"Mornin." He said yawning. He tried to stretch but winced in pain and slumped back down.

"I have to take those off now," I said referring to his bandages, "It would be best if those aired out now, they would heal faster." He groaned as I eased him out of his shirt and laid him back on the couch. I carefully removed them, trying to avoid causing him pain.

"We have school today." Jack reminded me. I groaned at the thought. He just chuckled.

"I am not letting you go," I told him while he gave me a 'really?' look, "Jack you can barely put on your own shirt let alone walk around school all day, bumping into people. What are you supposed to tell people? Huh? You got hit by a motorcycle? I don't think so." He rolled his eyes and I knew that I had won.

"I can't but you should. If both you and I skip school on the same day I won't be the only one lying bleeding on a floor." He said this rather seriously. Whatever Ty had said specifically in that deal must be pretty bad.

"Well, that's a risk I am willing to take." The thought of Joseph came to my mind, but I pushed it away.

"You will never change." He laughed while he was saying this which made me smile.

"When did you 'join' the Black Dragons?" I asked him putting quotation marks around 'join'.

He stopped laughing and thought about it. "Uh… about two hours after I left Bobby Wasabi."

"So before school the next day?" Everything was starting to fall into place.

"Ya, why?" He seemed concerned.

"Oh, no reason." I lied, but convincingly this time. I knew exactly why.


	8. Finding answers and ditching friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

It all made sense now. Jack and the Black Dragons, Joseph asking me out, both him and me getting beaten. Jack's word kept spiraling around in my head, "He told me he would hurt the person that I love the most." I was the person he loved the most. That's why Joseph asked me out. He has always been close with the Dragon's. That is why when I thought things were going perfectly he hurt me and tried to rape me. They knew I would run to Jack and it would kill him to see me all beat up and hurt. That's why they beat Jack. They beat Jack because I wouldn't be able to handle it. I know he hates seeing me cry and that it would kill him. Joseph's texts, I can't explain though. If the point was to hurt me then why were they going to try to kill Jack? I mean five more minutes last night and Ty probably would have succeeded last night. Of course I didn't want to tell Jack this because he would be out to kill and right now, he is not in the best shape to be 'killing'. When Jack tried to get up it snapped me out of my thoughts.

Jack's POV

Kim was staring at nothingness, probably thinking, she does that. I was kinda hungry so I tried to get up but failed.

"Need some help?" She asked me smirking.

"Fine, ok. I will admit it. I Jack Anderson need help getting off the couch." I said rolling my eyes at the end. She smiled and shook her head before standing up and helping me up. She herself winced in pain though when she moved her leg a certain way. "You ok Kim?"

"What oh ya. Ya I am fine." She failed at lying yet again.

"Kim," I stopped walking, "What hurts?"

"I think he scraped my hip with my belt when he pulled off my jeans yesterday. And I know I have cuts on my back. He doesn't know how to unhook a bra so he cut it off with a knife." She said angrily.

I turned her around and pulled the back of her shirt up, not listening to her protests and saw four, rather deep cuts on her back about where a bra clasp would go. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She flinched when I ran my fingers over them, they looked pretty painful.

"I didn't want you to worry any more than you were." Was I really that worried? Could she tell? Yes, I still love Kim for anyone that hadn't noticed yet. I took her into the kitchen and whipped off the cuts with water and a paper towel, removing all of the dried blood.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea. I don't really want to leave the house though." When she said this, I thought to myself, that's good Ty would kill her to if he saw us or was told we were together. So we spent the whole day doing nothing. We both took showers, and I lent her another pair of clothes. Then we basically just hung around, watched movies and TV, and spelt. Around two o' clock, when we usually get out of school Kim's phone ran and she went upstairs to get it.

Kim's POV

My phone rang and I ran upstairs to answer it. It was Milton so I answered, "Hey Milton!"

"Hey Kim! You weren't at school are you all right?"

"Oh ya, I just didn't feel good." I only partly lied, I wasn't feeling too great.

"Oh, ok so The guys and I are going to swing by your house and drop off your homework."

"No!" I said quickly, "Don't bother; I'll pick it up from you later."

"Ok….Well we are gonna swing by Jack's them. Bye!" I could hear him walking with Jerry and Eddie but no other voices. They had already left school.

"Wait-" He had hung up already. "Jack!" I yelled running down the stairs. "Milton, Jerry, and Eddie are on their way here!"

"What?" He shot up from the couch hitting his knee on the table causing him to wince.

"Did Ty hit you there too?" I asked concerned as I bent over to look at his knee.

"No, he didn't, not yesterday." Jack said as I rolled up his sweatpants to reveal many bruises all over his legs. They weren't recent I'd say at least a week or so old but they were still dark.

"Jack. What did they do to you?" I was getting very concerned now. What did they do?

"Nothing, just forget you saw those." He said walking, well, limping away. Sure, it was dark last night but how could I have not noticed these earlier? "They're here." I rushed over to the window where Jack was.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Promise you won't hate me for doing this?" Jack asked me.

"I promise but what are you going to do?" I asked him confused.

"Just stay here and don't let them see you. You will be able to hear everything though." I just nodded as he walked over to answer the door.

Jack's POV

I answered the door when they knocked and opened it. Dear God, please forgive me for doing this but I don't want anyone else getting hurt. "What do you losers want?" I asked them in disgust.

"We want to know what your- yo man. Did you just call us losers?" Jerry asked confused.

"Sure as hell did now go." I said pointing to the road. Hurt registered on their faces. 'If only I could tell you then I wouldn't have to do this.'

"What's up with you Jack?" Eddie asked me.

"Trust me it's for your own good, so just go." I tried closing the door but Milton stupidly stuck his foot in the door frame.

"GAHHHH! Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton exclaimed as he hopped around in circles holding his foot.

"I think what Milton was trying to say was, Jack we just want to talk to you." Eddie said looking from Milton to me.

"No. You will see why but no. I can't talk to you freaks so get out. Now." I said sternly. I hated doing this to them. I wish I could tell them but then they would be in danger too. They stood there in shock as I closed the door and locked it. Kim came back out looking surprised and shocked. "You promised!" I said when she opened her mouth.

"I know but don't you think that was a little harsh?" She herself sounded hurt.

"Kim you know I didn't want to do that but-" I started to explain but she cut me off.

"I know, Jack. It's for their own good. You're just trying to protect everyone you love. Like always." She sounded like she really cared. She walked over and put a reassuring hand on my back but I flinched because that's where the Black Dragons had first got beaten after I quit Bobby Wasabi's. "Now, you are going to tell me what the Black Dragon's did to you to get you to join."


	9. I love yous and metal bats

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

"Now, you are going to tell me what the Black Dragon's did to you to get you to join." I told Jack who looked at the ground.

"You might want to sit down; you're not going to like it." Jack led me over to the couch and we sat down. "Ok. Well after I, you know, quit, I was sitting in Circus Burger thinking about…stuff and Ty Frank walked up to me," Jack paused to make sure I was listening and I nodded for him to go on, "Well he came over and said, 'What's wrong Anderson? Your wittle girlfriend breakup with you?' and I said, 'Actually, ya.' He just stood there not knowing how to respond before he asked if he wanted me to come back to the Black Dragon dojo with him. I said sure not having anything better to do."

I was shocked by this, "Wait, so you're saying you willing went there?" I was so confused I must not have heard him right.

"Ya, I know it sound stupid. But anyway when we got there Ty walked up and asked if I had quit Bobby Wasabi and I told him that I had. Ty then told his students that practice was over except for everyone above a red belt. I asked him what he was doing and before I knew it I was on the ground being kicked and punched by about twelve people. I could fight back. Ty had them stop and offered me the deal. When I declined he had them do it again. He stopped them and I declined four more times until I finally accepted. Then he threw me in the trunk of his car, drove me home, and threw me in the basement. I never got a chance to clean up down there before you came over. That's why I told you not to go down to the basement."

I was in awe. How could anyone do this to Jack I mean he was genuinely a nice person, but Ty wanted him that bad. I got up from the couch and started down to the basement. "Kim don't" I heard Jack behind me but it was too late I was already down the steps. There was a large pool of dried blood on the white tile floor.

"Jack." I whispered. I fell to my knees as he got down the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I was yet again close to tears. He slowly sat next to me and I looked at him with glassy eyes.

"I was trying to protect you, you know that." He said quietly.

"Do you still love me?" I asked him. Not the best time to tell him I know but I wanted to tell him what I had figured out earlier.

"You know the answer to that already." He was right, I do know the answer to that, "I told you I would wait and I will. But, knowing that because I love you Joseph hurt you-"

"You figured it out? When?" I was confused, I had just figured it out so when did he?

"With Ty, so last night," Jack said, "Look Kim I'm sorry for put-"

"No Jack. You don't have to be sorry. It's my fault I led you on and then broke it off, so for that I'm sorry." I knew he would try to protest so I held my hand up, stopping him. "Like I said, I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself for something I did, and something I brought upon myself. I just hope you can forgive me."

"Well I can and I do. You didn't know any of this was going to happen." That's true so I can't blame myself entirely.

"The tournament." I said thinking back to it and standing up.

"Ya what about it?" I pulled him up.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him I really didn't want him to fight.

"I have to fight." He said sternly.

"No. No you can't if you don't succeed then he'll kill you." I said worriedly.

"If I don't then he'll kill you too. I'd die both ways but I'd rather have you live then be dead. Besides what if I win?"

"What if you win? Rudy would be crushed and we both would have been beaten one way or another. Please Jack." I was begging him but there was another knock at the door. Jack just had to look at me and I hid in the same place as last time. I heard Jack open the door and Ty was quieter this time but I could still hear him.

"Where is she Jackie? Where is that blonde slut? I heard you both skipped school today and she isn't at her house so where could she be? Oh, and I also heard those weakling Bobby Wasabi kids stopped by, what could they possibly want?" Ty was going to hurt Jack not matter how he answered.

"Not here and nothing much." Jack said getting to the point. I heard a clank. It sounded like…no Ty would, would he? The next noise answered my question. I heard a thunk and then a wet coughing. I heard many more thunks and clanks, once followed by a wet popping and cracking. Jack was not yelling in pain this time. He was being strong so I complied and did not cry this time. Ty was beating Jack with a metal baseball bat. This time as soon as the door opened and closed I ran out to Jack not waiting like last time. He was not bleeding as much this time but he was propped up on one arm, lying on the ground coughing up blood. I knew that first hit was delivered to Jacks stomach but when I heard the popping and cracking where had he hit him. "Kim, my wrist." Jack said in pain answering my question.

I got ice and put it on his wrist before running upstairs to get a wrist brace that Jack had to use occasionally. I also got a sports wrap and ran back downstairs. By now Jack had stopped coughing up blood and was washing out it mouth with water. Jack sat back down on the floor and held out his wrist. "Most likely it's broken." I told him as I carefully slid it on and wrapped in tightly in the sports wrap to make sure it was immobile.

"I can't go through this anymore, I won't survive next time." Jack said looking at his feet. I knew what he said was true and I sat next to him but as soon as I sat down the door opened again and I was terrified by who I saw.


	10. Knives and hospitals

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

There he was, standing right over us. I couldn't say anything I was so shocked. Joseph just laughed at us, "Jackie's too weak to help you now Kim. Oh that's right it's not you I want it's him," Joseph said referring to Jack, "Now step aside, I'm not allowed to kill him…yet."

"No." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Joseph teased.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" I yelled standing up. I was furious. First Ty beats Jack and now Joseph, give him a break! He's doing what Ty wanted and all he was doing earlier was protecting me!

"Oh and whose gonna stop me?" Joseph mocked.

"I am." I said sternly.

"Oh, real scary Kimmy." Since I had never been myself around him and was still in the helpless, flirty stage, he had never known I was a black belt and had a short temper.

"Oh please I can woop your sorry ass into tomorrow." I replied coldly. I heard Jack laugh a little. I completely forgot he was right there. Joseph didn't know how to respond to this, he stood there confused before throwing a punch. I caught the punch, wrapped his arm around his back, and slammed him into the wall. Whenever he tried to move I pulled it up a little higher causing him t wince in pain. Then he quickly grabbed something in his pocket and spun around making me realize his arm. I didn't know what he had in his hand but he raised his arm to throw it.

"Kim no!"I was knocked to the ground. I saw Jack next to me with a knife protruding out of his stomach.

"What are you going to do now Kim? Jackie's dying." Joseph teased.

"I have had ENOUGH of you!" I charged at him and before he could move I punched him square in the face. "Get out!" I yelled and kicked him in the chest, once again slamming him into the wall. Following this I picked him up by the arm and threw him out the door and off the porch. I heard him scream in pain as he hit the concrete. I ran back inside and ran over to Jack. I called 911 and grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack. Jack, please stay awake." I begged.

"Thank you Kim."

"For what? You saved me, yet again." I told him.

"For standing up for me." Jack whispered, struggling to breathe.

"You're welcome." I had tears trickling down my face. I heard sirens in the distance growing louder and louder.

"I love you. I always have and always will never forget that." He was falling asleep. I squeezed his hand harder.

"I love you too Jack. I'm sure of it now and I promise I will always love you, forever." The sirens were very loud and I saw flashing lights.

"Promise?" He asked me.

"I promise." As I said that the paramedics came in and ran over to Jack. They loaded him up on a stretcher and being that I was really his only connection to people right now they let me ride with him.

I worried about Jack the whole way there but I didn't cry. I didn't know what was going on in the back of the ambulance being that I had to sit in the front. When we finally arrived at the hospital they rushed Jack into surgery and I had to wait in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. It turned out to be all night, I didn't remember because I fell asleep. After I woke up the next morning I was biting the inside of my mouth out of nervousness and before I knew it my mouth was filling with blood. I went to the bathroom to wash out my mouth and saw how messy I looked. I was wearing Jack's clothes still which are too big for me and after my fight with Joseph my hair looked like a mess. I combed my hair out with my fingers and washed out my mouth. When I returned to the waiting area I sat back down before a doctor came over to me. "Are you here for Jack Anderson?" I replied with a nod, "You may go see him if you would like, his room is the seventh door on the right. I will be in in a few minutes." I thanked the doctor and walked to Jack's room.

"Hey." I said as I walked in to see Jack hooked up to many machines and an IV drip in his arm.

"Hey." He replied with no pain of edge on his voice, he sounded like normal.

"How are you doing?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Alright. My side is killing me." I then noticed the large scar and multiple stiches Jack had on his abdomen. I was about to reply but he changed the subject, "Did you mean what you said?" he questioned.

"What?" I was not expecting this to be one of the first things he brought up.

"You know, you didn't just say that you love me because you thought I was going to die or something right?" He sounded a bit hurt like he thought that's what I did.

"No I truly meant it Jack. I really do love you and will forever. I promised you that." I walked over to him and pulled up a chair but I kept standing.

"Good." Was all he got to say before the doctor came in.

"Ok Jack we have your results. The knife entered your abdominal region but did not puncture any vital organs or break any bones. However after looking over your X-Rays you have a large fracture on your scaphoid and have chipped part of both your ulna and radius. In addition to that you are covered in bruises and have many torn muscles and bones bruises. Base on fracture patterns it appears that you have been beaten by being punched, kicked, and beaten with a bat."

I looked at Jack wondering how he was going to pull this one off. To my surprise he came up with a believable lie. "I do kick boxing and have been immensely raining for the past two weeks. About the bat, I was playing baseball and when the batter released the bat it flew into my stomach." the doctor just nodded and left while I was left staring in awe.

"You have got to teach me how to lie sometime." How did he make it sound so believable?

"Sure but first we have a little problem." Jack said pointing out the window and I saw Ty and the Black Dragons. Dear god they are going to kill us.


	11. Dark alleys, kidnapping, and a beating

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Jack's POV

"First we have a little problem." I said pointing out the window and we saw Ty and the Black Dragons.

Ty posted a note on the window and pointed to it before he left with the rest of his students. Kim walked over to the window, looked around to make sure they were gone, opened it and took the note before closing the window. She walked back over to me reading it. She looked terrified and handed it to me. It read:

Jack:

Blondie should be dead. But she will be if you don't compete. Meet us tonight in the alley.

-The Black Dragons

"I have to go." I said to her after I read it. I looked up at Kim who was close to tears.

"I know," she whispered, "I coming with you."

"No and that is final." I said sternly.

"I can't just watch hand over your life." Tears were running down her face.

I motioned for her to sit next to me and she did. I let her cry into my chest. "Kim they would kill you too and I can't let that happen." I said and kissed her head. We sat like that until the doctor came back in.

"Mr. Anderson as long as you don't do any physical activity and you just take it easy you can go today." Perfect then I wouldn't have to sneak out of here.

"I'll go." I replied quickly.

"Alright, you can change and then sign yourself out since you are sixteen." He left after saying this and Kim helped me get up and change.

"You have a pretty bad scar there." She said helping me put my shirt on.

"Nah, it's not that bad." I said looking down at it. It wasn't as big as some I had but it was more painful. I signed myself out and we left. We went back to my house because Kim hated hers and mine was closer. "So Kim what do you wanna do?" I asked sitting down.

"Talk some sense into you," She said firmly, "Why do you always have to play the hero? Why can't you just let others fight for you?"

"Because this is my problem and I don't want others to get hurt for me."

"Jack please let me come with you." She was practically begging.

"No." I said trying to drop the subject.

"Jack I can help you, please." Now she was begging.

"No I care about you too much. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt." I said to her looking her in the eyes.

"You might not be living much longer if you do go." She said almost sarcastically.

"Fine you can come." I have an idea, something to ensure they won't hurt us, or at least not yet anyways.

As night fell and the world outside got dark it was time to go. Kim helped me up and we walked slowly, hand in hand. As we approached the alley I stopped and turned to her. "Kim, no matter what I say in there or I do I will always love you."

"I will always love you too Jack." She said and kissed me. God I have been waiting for this kiss forever. But this wasn't an anytime kiss this was a possible goodbye kiss. It didn't last long but it was great. We turned around and walked into the alley behind the Black Dragon dojo. We kept walking until we saw Ty and about seven dark shadows.

"We meet again." Said Ty stepping forward.

I pulled Kim behind me slightly so I was blocking her from the Black Dragons. "What do you want?"

"Oh I think you know what I want, I want to make sure you and your little girlfriend have a painful death." He walked up and punched me in the face, causing my head to whip to on side but not fall over.

"Well you can't kill us yet." I said sternly.

"What?" Kim whispered from behind me.

"I know what I'm doing. Just go along with it." I let go of Kim's hand and walked up to Ty. "If you kill me, I can't compete. If you kill her, I'll have nothing to compete for and will probably kill myself."

"I know, but to avoid any trouble you both will be coming with me." A cloth was showed in my face and I passed out.

I woke up what must have been the next morning and found myself, along with Kim, locked in a cell. It was about a ten by ten size room with three concrete block walls and the other one wall was steel bars. It had a concrete ceiling and no lights only what came through the window. There was a small window on one wall and light was streaming through it. I crawled over to Kim and shook her lightly. "Kim, Kim wake up."

She groaned and opened her eyes. "They must have chloroformed us." She said after a few minutes.

She sat up and leaned against me. I put my arm around her waist and we sat in silence for a few minutes until Ty came in with Frank. "Good to see you're up. I have some unfinished business to attend to if you would come with me." Frank unlocked the cell walked in and dragged me out. I was too tired to fight back so he dragged me into another room and tied me to a chair. Ty walked over to me and smashed my broken arm, with his, against the arm of the chair. I groaned, not wanting to show my pain and looked him in the eye. "Didn't that hurt? Guess I'll have to try again." He laughed and punched me in the face, kicked my legs, and smashed his arm against mine yet again. Every time I didn't yell or scream I just squeezed my eyes shut in pain.

Ty just paced back and forth for a while before a devious grin crossed his face. He walked back over to me and leaned down till his face was literally inches away from mine. "If those didn't hurt then I'm sure this one will." And then he delivered the hardest hit yet to my abdomen right where the knife had entered my body. He got me; I screamed out in pain and kept yelling as I felt blood flowing slowly down from the new scar.


	12. Sweet dreams and unpleasant surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, Red Bull, or Coke

Kim's POV

I was sitting with Jack when Ty and Frank came in and took him away. I got up and started pacing around the cell. What could they possibly be doing to him? How are the hurting him? That's when I heard Jack's scream. I was louder than last time. That was like a yell this time it sounded more like a scream and it was ear piercing. I ran over to the bars and grabbed them when I heard the door open. Frank dragged a limp and lifeless looking Jack to the door of the cell, opened it, and threw him in along with a bath towel before locking us back in and leaving us alone. "Jack!" I yelled and knelt down next to him. He just groaned. His shirt was drenched in blood and the stain was increasing in size. I pulled up his shirt to reveal his scar had been opened and was severely bleeding. I grabbed his towel a pushed in onto the wound.

"Kim." Jack groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Jack, I have to apply the pressure, I know it hurts, I'm sorry." I said sympathetically. The bleeding was slowing down and I was pretty sure that Ty was going to kill Jack. I heard the door open a crack and saw a shadowy figure slip in. I watched it as it slowly moved into the sunlight coming through the small window and it revealed Frank. "What do you want?" I hissed at him.

He didn't say anything he slipped another towel along with a box of gauze and medical tape with a note taped to it, through the bars. He took the bloody towel I handed to him and left silently. I read the note and it said:

Kim I am sorry for doing this to you and Jack. Ty is letting you go on Friday but not Jack. Here is some stuff to help him. I will be back tomorrow night with food too.

-Frank

This note surprised me. Under all that...whatever Frank was, was a caring person. I whipped off Jack's cut and taped multiple gauze pads over it. I leaned my head back against the hard wall and put Jack's in my lap while he slept. I played with his hair until he started shifting and mumbling things. Suddenly he shot up and yelled. His sudden movement must have caused him pain because he winced and laid back down. "Nightmare?" I asked quietly, stroking his hair.

"It was terrible." He said with a shaky voice.

"What happened?"

"They were torturing you." This surprised me. I thought he would be the one getting tortured.

"How?"

"By making you watch."

"As…" I said implying for him to go on.

"As they beat me." He added quickly.

"Wait, so you were getting beaten in your dream and the worst part was that they made me watch?" This couldn't be right I would fear for myself not for the other person, I know it sounds selfish.

"Kim the first time I was beaten you only heard and came out of the closet in tears. I know you would hate seeing it." He must really love me.

"I think it's illegal to love me as much as you do." I commented. By saying that I managed to get a small laugh out of him and a smile, "I finally got you to smile."

"You could have just asked. Just seeing you makes me smile." He said sweetly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed him but it was cut short by the door opening slightly and someone slipping in.

"Stay here." I told him.

"Where else am I supposed to go? We are locked in a ten by ten cell and I can't move." I laughed and shook my head at his remark before walking over to the bars. Once again it was Frank. I gave him the other towel and took the new stuff he gave me. I walked back to Jack and sat down. I helped him sit up so that he was leaning against the wall. "What's that?"

"Stuff." I spread it out on the floor and saw that Frank had given us a can of Red Bull, a can of Coke, a bag of pretzels and a bag of potato chips. I knew Jack liked Red Bull and potato chips so I gave that to him and I took the other stuff. "Eat up. It's gonna be our only food till tomorrow night." Jack and I both ate our food and drinks in silence and then when we finished I threw our trash out the window.

I leaned up against the wall next to him and shivered. It was an unreasonable cold night for Seaford and since there was no glass on the window, the temperature in the room changed with outside. "You cold?" Jack asked and I nodded. "Come 'ere." He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. I felt safe in Jack's arms and like nothing could touch me, extremely unrealistic for our situation but that's how I felt. I surprisingly had a wonderful dream that night, ironic right?

**A/N: this is years later in a dream** I was lying on the roof of a large mansion looking house looking up at the stars. I turned my head and saw Jack lying next to me but he was staring at me. I had a five karat diamond ring on my finger and a wedding band along with it. "I love you Jack."

"I know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have married me." He flashed me is cocky grin and I smiled back at him.

Only one thing could make this world better and I was about to tell him. "You know that thing we did a few nights ago?"

"How could I forget? Then again we do do it like every week." He said seductively.

"Well, last time came with a surprise."

"No." He said in disbelief but still smiling. I nodded, "You' re pregnant?" I nodded and smiled and he kissed me.

"You're not mad?" I asked a little surprised.

"No of course not. Wait I am the father right?" He joked.

"Of course." I said laughing and he laughed with me.

"Wakie wakie." Ty's obnoxious voice pulled me away from my perfect dream. "Now Ms. Crawford, I can't harm you physically but I can harm you mentally. Just sit back and enjoy the show. He walked out of the room I was now in and I looked through glass and saw Jack tied in a chair, fully awake. I noticed I was also tied in a chair as well before I saw Ty had walked in and whispered something in Jack's ear and his eyes widened. The next thing that happened I thought I was ready for, but boy was I wrong.


	13. Torture

**Just because I am SOOOOOO nice I will put this up. + because i have a whole lot of review begging me to and i quote "UPDATE" **

**This story is almost done and will end on chapter 17 but i will write more.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Jack's POV

I woke tied in the same chair I was in yesterday in the same room. Ty walked in and came over to me. "Your little girlfriend is over there behind that 'mirror' watching. Be sure to put on a nice show." My eyes widened before he punched me square in the jaw. I didn't say a word or make a sound. I know Kim hates hearing my screams of pain so I wasn't going to. Ty could come close to killing me but wouldn't be able to finish the job for the tournament was tomorrow and I was his only chance.

"You can't kill me."

"But I can come close." He said smiling deviously. After another three or four punches he talked to me again, "I won't hurt you too much this time. You need your strength for tomorrow so I will leave that scar of yours alone." He turned around again and left for about four minutes before returning. He had something hidden behind his back, "You don't mind heat do you?" And he pulled out a metal rod, about a foot long, out from behind his back. Half of it was glowing with heat. He walked over to me and stuck in against the inside edge of my thigh, close to my knee. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, holding in a yell. "I'll take it away when I hear you scream." He hissed through his teeth. I kept from screaming for about another minute before the heat of the rod against my leg was unbearable. I cried out in pain. Ty laughed and put it against the outside of my left arm, below my shoulder. I felt the unbearable heat once again but could also feel blood dripping from my knife wound once again. I held in a scream until my vision became fuzzy and I heard faint cries of my name, but before I knew it the world faded to black.

Kim's POV

I watched as Ty beat Jack before showing a metal rod, glowing with heat against his leg. Jack squeezed his eyes shut before Ty whispered something to him. About a minute later Jack cried out in pain. I couldn't take seeing him like this and I started to cry. I wanted to close my eyes but I just couldn't, it as if my eyes were glued to the scene happening before me. Ty stuck the rod against Jack's arm before Jack's head started falling down to his chest. "JACK!" I screamed, while crying his name repeated times before Jack closed his eyes and all of his limbs relaxed. He had blacked out and apparently Ty had noticed this. He motioned to Frank to come get Jack and Frank complied. When Frank came back for me he blind folded me and put me back in the cell. He handed me another note and more bandages before leaving. I put the note aside for later and crouched down next to Jack. His body looked lifeless. I looked at his leg and put bandages before looking at his arm and doing the same. I leaned back up against the wall, sitting down and put his head in my lap. I played with his hair and I grabbed the note. It read:

Kim you get out tonight but I will take you to your house blindfolded. Tell the kids in your dojo not to fight Jack and forfeit. If he takes another blow it could kill him. Be careful and try to stop Ty.

-Frank

If only Jack was awake. As boredom overcame me I talked to him as if he were really here. "I wish this was all over and things could return to somewhat normal. It's not your time yet Jack. Please wake up I need you. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, we all need you, I need you. We are your family we need you to come back to us. Please wake up."

Jack's POV

After I blacked out I was in a world and it was just white. I expected there to be some kind of door or vision or dream but there was nothing. I was fully healed, wearing all white, and just walked around in the light abyss looking for something, anything. Out of nowhere an angel came down and walked over to me transforming into a person. It was my grandfather. He was also wearing all white. He began to speak, "Jack it is not your time yet, you still have things to do on Earth and have people who care deeply for you."

He showed me Kim in the cell with me lifeless head on her lap and she was playing with my hair. "I wish this was all over and things could return to somewhat normal. It's not your time yet Jack. Please wake up I need you. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, we all need you, I need you. We are your family we need you to come back to us. Please wake up."

The vision faded and he spoke once again, "This girl loves you and needs you in her life. Yours and her future are intertwined; please protect her at all costs." Everything blurred quickly and I opened my eyes, in my real, damaged body.

When I looked above me I saw Kim with her eyes closed and a single tear slide down her cheek. The moonlight flooded through the small window and on too her face. Her hair looked like it was glowing white and the tear on her face sparkled. She looked absolutely breath taking. "Please don't cry Kimmy." I whispered reaching up to wipe away her tear.

"Jack," she looked sad but her voice was filled with joy, "I thought you were gone." She hugged me tightly and I winced. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Did they make you watch?" I asked brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yes, I hated seeing you like that. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. They had me tied up too and when you screamed-"

"Kim." I cut her off because she started crying and shaking. I eased myself up into a sitting position and put my arm around her as she cried into my chest and grabbed my shirt in her hand. "Kim, please don't cry, I'm alive and so are you. Plus, I got to spend the whole week with the love of my life."

"Thank you Jack I love you." Kim whispered before we fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was strapped to a table, only in my boxers with Kim nowhere in sight. Ty and Frank were towering over me and walking about something.

"Good morning Jack. We just want to make sure you win no matter what." Ty said smirking before he knocked me unconscious.


	14. The plan goes down

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

I woke up this morning in my room and with a note in my hand. I quickly unfolded it to read it and it said:

Kim, Ty is going to give Jack some kind of steroid injections so he won't feel any pain. Good, because fighting you guys won't hurt but bad because he will keep going till he wins. Convince your weakling friends not to fight Jack. If he gets hurt, once the steroids wears off, about three hours after the match the pain will be unbearable. Good luck.

-Frank

Oh God. I look at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock in the morning so I grabbed my stuff and ran to the dojo. When I got there Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were warming up and stretching and Rudy was watching them. When I came through the door everyone looked up at me and ran over asking me questions.

"Where have you been?" or, "Are you alright?" or even, "Have you talked with Jack?" came up in the conversation.

"Yes, I am fine you guys, I have been kinda busy," I stretched the truth a little, "And yes I have talked to Jack."

Everyone sighed until their brains processed the whole 'I have talked to Jack' thing and the stood back up. "What did he say? Is he going to fight against us?" Rudy asked quickly.

"Are there security cameras in your office Rudy?" I asked him.

"No, why?" I didn't answer just pushed everyone in.

When they were all inside I closed the door and they sat down and looked at me waiting for me to explain. "Well, I know it means losing the dojo but no one except Rudy can fight Jack." They all shot me questioning glances as if saying 'Why? Please explain…' so I continued, "Jack has been getting beaten for the past week and if any of us fight him a few hours after the tournament, if any of us hurt him, we could be killed."

"WHAT?" The guys all yelled standing up, "By who?"

"By uh, Ty and Joseph." I almost whispered.

"What? Why?" They asked once again but not as loud.

"Ty because he wants Jack to beat Rudy so he can lose his third degree ranking and finally be better than him and so Bobby Wasabi will close, Joseph because Jack beat him up when he did uh…something to me. But that's not important, what is important is that none of you fight Jack or if you do, don't seriously injure him. He still cares about you guys, a lot."

"Yo Kim, he doesn't care bout us. The dude called us losers and freaks." Jerry said kind of depressed.

"I know what he said Jerry, I was there. He only said that so Ty wouldn't hurt you too. Don't you remember he said, 'It's for your own good'?" this question was more directed toward Milton.

"Oh ya. I didn't think much of that, but now that you mention it. Wait, how were you there?" Milton said wagging his finer in remembrance.

"I have been staying at Jack's house with him for a few days before T- uh… I just was there but I was hiding. So will you guys please try not to hurt him?" I begged.

"We promise," Rudy said after all the guys looked at him and nodded, "But how will we keep the dojo?" Rudy questioned.

"We have to get Jack to somehow show everyone his, uh…injuries." I flinched remembering how bad Jack was hurt.

"How? It's not like he can change his GI shirt in the middle of the match." Eddie said, which gave me an idea.

"Not unless there is blood on it…" I said with an evil smirk. It was going to hurt Jack after, but it was for his, and everyone else's good.

Hours later at the tournament we all walked into the Black Dragon dojo ready for our plan. After we all completed our tasks, Jerry and nunchucks, Milton and board breaking, Eddie and sparring, and I did a vertical peg kick, much like our first tournament when I was with the Black Dragons and Jack was with the Wasabi Warriors. Jack challenged everyone as Ty had wanted and was planned. Milton went up first and so that it wasn't obvious of what we were doing, he fought. Since Milton isn't all that good, he lost quickly but only got Jack once with a punch to his un-burned arm. Jack won by flipping Milton onto his back and apologized after the fight was over. Milton walked slowly back to the bench and sat down holding is back in pain. Jerry went up next but forfeited and Jack walked back to the Black Dragon bench and Ty whispered something in his ear. Jack's face softened at what he said and he let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief. Eddie was up next and also forfeited which he was happy to do, he didn't want to get beat up by Jack. I was next it was time for our plan to go down. I looked at the guys and they nodded at me before I walked up to the mat.

As Jack and I were bowing he spoke, "Hey Kimmy."

"Hey. This won't hurt you now but it will later." I whispered as we circled each other to go to out positions on the mat. He gave me a questioning glance before the referee signaled us to start. We circled each other before he aimed a kick at me which I blocked. "I'm sorry Jack." I said to him before aiming a punch at his chest which he blocked, but failed to block the kick to his stomach that immediately followed. I know he didn't feel any pain but I still felt bad. I let him pin me down but I could tell he was trying not to hurt me.

When it was over I walked back to our bench and sat down. "Did you get him?" Rudy asked getting up slowly to delay his fight.

"Yes and I bleeds fast so delay the start about ten seconds if you can." I whispered as Rudy slowly turned and walked onto the mat.

Rudy and Jack bowed before Rudy said; rather loudly to catch the attention of the ref, "What is that red stuff on your GI?"

The ref scurried over to Jack and looked at his GI and asked him, "Young man is that blood?"


	15. Arrests and reasons

**TO A SPECIFIC REVIEWER WHOM I WILL NOT NAME: YOU WANT TO GIVE FALSE REVIEWS, GO POST SOMEWHERE ELSE, you know who you are.**

**Does anyone think that in this story Jack is portrayed as violent and obsessed with Kim?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

"Young man is that blood?" The ref questioned Jack. Jack, not being able to lie, like me, nodded and the ref asked him to show him the cut. I saw Ty clench his fists as Jack hesitantly lifted up his shirt. The knife wound was bleeding more than I had expected it too. "Are those bruises?" The ref asked once again and Jack nodded, once again. "If you don't mind, would you please remove your shirt?" Jack complied, untied his belt and took it off. He was covered in bruises and cuts and that burn on his arm. The crowd gasped and the ref looked shocked, "Sensei Ty, why would you send a student to fight if he is so badly injured?"

"I assure you I had no idea." Ty gasped.

"Oh please!" I got up and walked over to them, "You're the one who arranged for all this to happen, and you did most if it yourself!" The crowd gasped once again.

"Lair!" Ty said standing up.

"Young lady did you witness these beatings?" The ref asked me.

"One of them, yes and I heard two others." I took Jack's hand and looked sadly into his eyes. He squeezed my hand.

"Did anyone else witness these supposed beatings?" The ref questioned everyone in the dojo.

I looked at Frank with pleading eyes and he raised his hand, "I did too. I saw three of them."

"Young man," The ref asked Jack, "How many times did this happen and when did it start?"

Jack looked at me and I nodded, "It stated last Saturday and it has happened five times, once to get me to join here in this dojo, twice at my house, and twice in a cell somewhere. The knife wound is from a kid that Ty hired to kill her," Jack gestured at me, "Bbut I kinda pushed her out of the way and took it myself. I have a note from him that he tapped to my hospital window proving he was trying to kill us. Also that boy he hired Joseph Colton, tried to rape Kim." The crowd gasped at practically every word Jack said and I looked down as he said the whole rape thing.

A police officer had walked up to us and walked over to Ty, "Sir, you are under arrest for assault and battery, child abuse, and attempted murder." The police officer handcuffed Ty and walked out of the dojo.

I turned to Jack and hugged him, not caring if I got blood on my uniform. "Thank you Kim, you may have just saved my life, again." He whispered into my ear.

"No thank you. You saved me first." I said into his shoulder while sill hugging him. Everyone awed and the guys ran over to us and gave us a big group hug.

Rudy drove us all to Jack's house so they could hear the whole story. We never actually cleaned up all of Jack's blood in the kitchen and basement, which they found sadly. "Oh my god!" I heard Milton scream from the kitchen and we all ran in there, "Jack is this your blood?" He pointed to a large dried up pool on the floor.

"Ya there is also some in the basement." Jack said looking at it.

"We'll clean it up for you man." Eddie said.

"Thanks guys." Jack replied and they cleaned it up in an hour. We all were back in the kitchen talking when Jack broke the chain of thought, "AHHHHH!" Jack screamed in pain and clutched his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Rudy asked kneeling down next to Jack.

"Ty gave Jack some steroid injections this morning so he wouldn't feel any pain while he was fighting but it just wore off!" I yelled over Jack's cries.

"I'll call the ambulance!" Milton yelled.

"No!" Jack yelled at him between cries, "Please, AH, just leave." Jack groaned. I got up but he pulled me back down. "Please stay Kim." I nodded and told him I was going to get some stuff to help him. God I feel guilty now, kicking him was a horrible idea! I ran back over to Jack who was lying on the floor close to tears.

I pushed a damp towel on his knife would and he winced loudly. "I'm sorry Jack." I was close to tears as well. I patched him up and gave him some pain killers and it took about two hours for most of the pain to go away. I got him over to the couch and sat down with him. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him once again.

"Don't be." He whispered back looking at me.

"I started this whole thing in the first place." I looked back at him.

"We already talked about this Kim. You didn't know any of this would happen." He pulled me into his non-injured side, wincing slightly.

"Fine, but I just kicked you a few hours ago." I looked away from him and a tear fell from my eye.

He turned me to face him and wiped my tear away, "You did it to save me, the dojo, the guys, and yourself. I don't mind the pain knowing it kept you safe." I smiled a little at his and he smiled back.

"You care too much about me." I whispered as I stared into those warm, inviting eyes of his.

"I would do anything for you Kim. I would die for you, I would kill for you…"**A/N Bones moment** He left it as an open statement and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I know. You proved that to me this week and I think I would do the same for you, but maybe not the killing, just seriously injuring." I said slightly laughing at the end and was joined by Jack.

"I know, that's why I love you." He whispered.

"That's the only reason?" I said kind of disappointed.

"No, of course not."

"Then tell me the others." I said smirking slightly.

"Alright, well, I love the way you stand up for what you believe in, and how you can beat any guy senseless. I also love beautiful you look, your smile, your hair, your eyes, everything. I love your voice and how you laugh, even that little snort. I love how you can make me happy when I am in pain and can make me smile just by being next to me. I love your hugs, and kisses, and your touch. I love how it hurts you to see me in pain and how you know everything about me. You make me feel like the luckiest guys in the world Kim, that is why I love you." Jack finished and I just looked at him.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you Jack." I whispered and he kissed my forehead.

"Why do you love me?" He asked me when I looked at him again.

"I love how you always give me attention and put me first. I love how you are polite to everyone and cheer everyone up around you. I love how when I look into your eyes it like I am falling and could keep falling forever, and how your hair is perfect and soft. I love how you always try to cheer me up and are always there for me when I feel terrible. I love how whenever I kiss you it's like I fall in love all over again and how warm and comforting your hugs are. I love how you would do anything to protect me and will always be there for me. I love how whenever you are around I feel safe and how you will never stop loving me." Jack didn't say anything he just looked into my eyes and leaned down and kissed me. It's true every time he kisses me it feels like the very first time and I fall in love with him all over again. We pulled slowly apart and we sat like that until we fell asleep.

**haha no cliffhanger but he next chapter is a shocker **


	16. Parents and rants

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

The next morning we woke up to Jack's parents. We looked up and they were looking at us crying. "Is everything alright?" Jack asked them confused.

"Are you ok Jack? We heard on the news what happened and we were so worried we came home right away!" Jack's mother cried bending over to hug him. Jack groaned in pain when she hit his scar and she pulled away, "What happened? Why is Kim here is she alright?" SO MANY QUESTIONS!

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson I am fine and it's kind of a long story I don't really think Jack's up for telling it right now." I said looking from her to Jack.

"Alright. Next time call me when it happens I was worried sick." She walked off to the kitchen and Jack's dad followed without a word.

Jack rolled his eyes at her comment and mumbled, "Worried sick my ass." After he said that we heard a knock at the door and when it opened my parents came running in asking even more questions. I looked at Jack knowing what we had to do. "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY GET IN HERE AND SIT!" Jack yelled. I helped him stand up as all of our parents sat down. "We know you guys are 'worried' about us," Jack said sarcastically, using air quotes around worried, "But we're alive. Over the past week I have been beaten five times! Kim was almost raped and was kidnaped with me and now you say you are worried! We both could have been killed and you wouldn't have known for days because so some dumb-ass business trip! If Kim wasn't around I would have bled to death on our kitchen floor! You can find out what happened in court when we have to put the people who did this to us in jail! For right now I think it would be best if you stayed out of our lives because you are doing a terrible job at being parents! You two," Jack pointed to his parents, "You are always off working when you don't need to be! We are rich for god's sake look around! And you," Jack pointed toward my parents, "If you were home when that Joseph kid was around then Kim wouldn't have scars on her back and maybe you could have protected her!" Jack was finished with his rant and our parents looked stunned by his outburst.

"Kim, hunny, you can't agree with him, can you?" My mother questioned in disbelief.

"Yes I can! Maybe if you guys were around to help us when we needed you then we wouldn't be in this mess! If Jack wasn't around to help me I could be pregnant and afraid to face the light of day! I was here when Jack was beaten twice! I couldn't see but I could hear him! And then, when we got kidnapped, I was forced to watch him get beaten and burned until he screamed and yelled! I can't stand hearing or seeing him like that! I actually wouldn't mind moving out so I never had to see you again! You all are horrible parents!" It felt good to vent my feelings towards them. They looked at us in shock once again.

I looked at Jack and nodded. I helped him upstairs and helped him change his clothes and he gave me yet another pair of his clothes to wear because I didn't have any of mine. "You wanna go to the dojo?" Jack asked me once we were changed.

"Ya, even though I don't feel strong enough to train or anything, but I still want to go there." I replied. I helped him back downstairs and we saw our parents in the living room discussing something, probably what just happened. Jack and I went to the garage and got into Jack's car, a metallic, blue Camaro, with metallic, white rally stripes.

"You can still drive right; it doesn't hurt too much?" I asked making sure he wasn't in too much pain to drive.

"Yes Kimmy, I am fine." He said putting the car in reverse, opening the garage door, and driving to the dojo. After we parked I helped Jack to the dojo, while getting stares and whispers from many people in the mall, probably recognizing us from TV. When we got in we saw Rudy helping Milton, Jerry, and Eddie with stuff. "Hey guys." Jack said happily.

"Jack! Kim!" They all ran over to us and gave us a big group hug. Jack groaned in pain and they all pulled back mumbling, "Sorry."

"Are you feeling better Jack?" Rudy asked concerned.

"Ya I'm feeling better than yesterday but it still hurts." Jack answered.

"What were you guys doing?" Jerry asked.

"Um…yelling at our parents?" I answered him it came out as a question.

"I get that. They weren't there for you. You guys have the right to be mad." Milton answered intelligently.

We heard the bell one the door ring and we all turned around. Mine and Jack's parents walked in. This is a first; they have not once come to the dojo. Jack wrapped his arm over my shoulder protectively and pulled me into his 'good' side. "Jack, Kim, we have come to talk to you about what you, said, earlier." Jack's dad said to us.

"We have decided that, if you would like, you both can move out." My dad finished.

"Jack, you have a large inheritance from your grandfather and from both of us coming to you, and you already have a few million dollars in an account set aside for you personally to use when you got older until the inheritances come but it seems that it would be best if you received it now, your grandfathers included." Jack's mother told him. The guys were all shocked when they heard how much money that Jack had and I was really surprised myself. I mean, I knew Jack's family was rich but they are loaded!

"Kim if you really want this you can move out and maybe stay with Jack." My mother was close to tears, but I couldn't care less. Our parents didn't know that Jack and I were together; they missed that too.

I looked at Jack and he looked at me and we didn't even have to discuss it. We knew our decision.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is just a wrap up so ya. I hope you enjoyed this cuz once this one is done I have a LONG one shot, like the revenge is sweet stories, and then will make another chaptery one.<strong>


	17. FINALES AND HAPPY ENDINGS

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

A month later, Jack and I are now sharing an apartment together away from our parents, who sold their houses and moved closer to their other family. I started two weeks ago, but Jack just started up with karate again after his doctor gave him the all clear. The court case against Ty and Joseph is starting and Jack and I kept getting pulled out of school along with Frank, who we befriended. We spend most of our time at the dojo with our real family, the Wasabi Warriors.

Another three months past and Jack and I finished eleventh grade. Ty was sentenced to thirty years behind bars and Joseph was sentenced to five years. Jack and I are completely back to our former health and are living happily together.

After high school graduation, a year later, Jack took me to the beach and proposed to me and of course I said yes. We celebrated with Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, and Julie, who is still with Milton, Grace who is my best friend and Jerry's girlfriend, and Stacy who is Eddie's girlfriend. Jack and I got married a few months later on the beach where he proposed.

Years later, Jack is an actor and also a world champion in karate. What luck right? I was modeling for different products and the photographers used the scars on my back, from where Joseph had cut me years ago, to their advantage. Sometimes I modeled for article about how abuse is 'scaring' or the after effects of abused kids or rape victims. Jack used his inheritance from his grandfather, well some of it, to buy a mansion in L.A. We had the guys and their girlfriends over a lot and we're living the best life ever. My dream finally came true.

I was lying on the roof looking up at the stars. I turned my head to look at Jack, who was staring at me. "I love you Jack."

"I know that. Otherwise you wouldn't have married me." He flashed me is cocky grin and I smiled back at him.

I was about to tell him the news. "You know that thing we did a few nights ago?"

"How could I forget? Then again we do do it like every week." He said seductively while smiling.

"Well, last time came with a surprise."

"No." He said in disbelief but still smiling. I smiled, "You're pregnant?" I nodded and he kissed me. **A/N another Bones moment**

"You're not mad?" I asked just to make sure.

"No of course not. Wait I am the father right?" He joked.

"Of course." I said and we laughed together.

He placed his hand on my stomach and looked at me. "I love you Kimmy."

"I love you too Jack."

Nine long, annoying, hormone and craving filled months later, I gave birth to a baby boy. We named him Daniel Anderson, Danny for short. Our life was perfect, and nothing could make it better. Jack trained Danny in karate when he was four and Danny quickly caught on. Jack and I promised each other that we would always be there for him, so that he wouldn't have to go through what we did. Danny had gotten brown hair with small strands of gold here and there. He got Jack's big brown eyes and my charming smile. Even though he was still young, he had developed Jack's 'hero complex' and my short temper. I always think back to that sleepover that we had at Jack's house so many years ago with our best friends, and the dares that started it all.

* * *

><p><strong>More chaptery stories to come but look for some one-shots coming from me. If it weren't for Leoh4ever then this would have been left at a one-shot so thank her. <strong>


End file.
